El día perfecto
by yami-fudou08
Summary: Los trolls y los bertenos realizan los preparativos para una gran fiesta para celebrar su nueva amistad. Para Poppy el día marchaba a la perfección a excepción de cierta negativa de Ramón, pero no por el hecho de negarse a cantar con ella y sus amigos, sino por percatarse de que hay sentimientos que por más que se enfrenten realmente nunca se superan del todo.


**Hola!**

 **Al parecer es el primer fic de trolls en español. (Al menos en esta página) En otras tambien he buscado, pero sigo sin encontrar :(**

 **Pero bueno, aqui esta mi fic. La historia transcurre después de la película. Intente dejar a los personajes con las mismas personalidades de la peli, al menos esa era la idea :P**

 **Disfrutenlo.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El día perfecto

Todo era perfecto, el día era hermoso y soleado, a donde sea que se observaba había caras felices. Todos los trolls y los bertenos trabajaban juntos en motivo de realizar una gran fiesta para celebrar su nueva amistad. Poppy la princesa de los trolls estaba encargada de los recortes para la decoración y todo marchaba a la perfección.

-Tú puedes hacerlo.-ánimo Poppy a un berteno que seguía sus indicaciones para recortar más decoraciones. Luego de unos segundos de trabajo el berteno le muestra su recorte final.-Es perfecto.-le dijo emocionada al ver cómo había mejorado.

-¡Poppy!-la llamo Dj Suki que venía a lo lejos junto con Grandulón, Cooper, Diamantino, Satin, Seda y Ramón.

-Puedes continuar solo. Sigue así.-le dijo Poppy al berteno. Mientras este se marchaba, ella se enfocó a sus amigos.

-Terminamos de decorar el escenario.-dijo Diamantino.

-¡Genial!-dijo la princesa animadamente.

-Pero tenemos un problema…-agregó el troll un poco angustiado.

-¿Qué problema?-pregunto temerosa.

-Es con la canción que cantaremos esta noche.-dijo Cooper.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Poppy confundida.-Es la canción que siempre cantamos entre nosotros, ya la hemos ensayado miles de veces. ¿Cuál sería el problema?

-No tenemos a nadie que cante la parte de Arroyín.-dijo finalmente Grandulon.

La princesa sorprendida de cómo fue que olvidó ese detalle. Claro que su traición fue terrible y los afectó mucho ya que era su amigo. Pero en ningún momento creyó que los afectará en cosas como esas. -Cierto, hay que resolver esto.-dijo Poppy pensativa y preocupada. Camino de un lado a otro por unos segundos hasta que inconscientemente su vista se detuvo en Ramón y solo lo miro con una pequeña señal de esperanza.

-No.-respondió Ramón sin rodeos.

-¿Por qué?-le pregunto Copper.

-No estoy seguro de hacerlo.-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Por favor.-insistieron Satin y Seda al unisonó.

Ramón frunció el ceño un poco molesto por la insistencia de los trolls. Al parecer aun estaba un tanto sensible con respecto al tema de cantar.

Antes de que todos le insistieran incansablemente, Poppy se interpuso, ya que sabía cómo eran sus amigos.-Chicos, ¿Por qué no van a ayudar a esos bertenos con las luces?-dijo señalando obviamente que lo mejor era que se marchasen.

Tardaron unos segundos en responder adecuadamente-Oh sí…-dijeron sus amigos intentando comprender lo que quería hacer Poppy, pero aun así le obedecieron y fueron a ayudar a los bertenos que estaban completamente enredados con las luces, dejándola sola con Ramón.

-Cuando terminen, vamos a pegar los recortes.-les indico mientras se alejaban.

Una vez que ya estaban solos hubo unos segundos de silencio. Antes de que Poppy llegará a decir algo Ramón se le adelantó.- No es que no quiera participar, es solo que aun no me siento muy cómodo cantando…-dijo afligido tratando de aclarar sus motivos.

-Sí, lo sé.-le respondió Poppy comprensivamente.-No te preocupes por eso.

-Espera ¿Qué?-artículo Ramón sin comprender.-Pensé que me ibas a tratar de convencer.

-En realidad no quería que los demás te intentarán de convencer. Probablemente te hubieras terminado enfadando.-comenzó a explicar tranquilamente.- De todas formas ibas a decir que no, así que era mejor que ellos se fueran.

-Oh…-dijo pensante por el gesto de su amiga.-...pues, gracias.-sonríe cordialmente.

Poppy lo observó tiernamente al mismo tiempo que le regalaba una de sus mejores sonrisas.

Tenía entendido que para Ramón, el tema de cantar era un tanto delicado. A pesar de que había logrado cantar tras el incidente de su abuela, no significaba que lo había superado por lo que no quería presionarlo. Siempre había creído que Ramón era más sensible de lo que aparentaba ser.

Ambos estuvieron observándose por un corto tiempo hasta que Poppy decidió cambiar el tema por el bien de Ramón.-Me ayudas a terminar unos recortes.-dijo recogiendo los materiales y algunos recortes que ya había terminado.

-mmm...claro.-dijo Ramón volviendo en sí. Se acercó a todos los papeles de colores de la princesa Troll.-Aunque no creo que sea tan bueno como tú.

-Son años de práctica...dijo mientras buscaba sus tijeras extras entre todos sus materiales.- pero en realidad es más fácil de lo que parece. No creo que lo arruines.-le entregó finalmente las tijeras y un pedazo de papel. Recibió la herramienta, se tomo unos segundos para meditarlo e inhalo un poco inquieto.-Tu puedes…-la animó Poppy.

Observo los recortes de su amiga, parecían ser corazones -solo que más fantásticos que los habituales- por lo que se decidió hacer la mismo, solo que no tan grandioso. Comenzó a recortar un poco torpe, mientras intentaba seguir la forma. Estuvo luchando por al menos unos 2 minutos con papel para que finalmente terminará presentando un corazón totalmente irregular y con bordes disparejos.

-Es…mmm- dijo pensativa. La verdad no sabía que opinar para no herir los sentimientos de Ramón.-...lindo.-mintió, aunque posiblemente notará que mentir no era lo suyo.

-Entiendo, entiendo. Es horrible.-admitió con gracia. Obviamente Poppy era terriblemente mala mintiendo.

Ella rió divertida.-Un poco.-aceptó finalmente.- Sigue intentando.-dijo entregando otro papel.

Desvió la mirada hacia la calle de enfrente donde pudo observar a un berteno anciano que se veía un poco triste, pero en ese instante sus amigos trolls se le acercaron y le lograron sacar una sonrisa dándole un molino de papel de muchos colores y con mini fuegos artificiales. En momentos como esos estaba más segura que nunca que la esperanza siempre existe. Un ejemplo era Ramón. Vio a su lado apreciando que aun estaba en un intento de seguir recortando.

Jamás había pensado que un día como ese llegaría. Bueno, en realidad si lo había pensado. Si algo quería en realidad era que Ramón cambiará y viera el mundo de una manera más positiva y que él fuera feliz y si era posible algún día hacer algo divertido cómo hacer recortes. Y como si fuera por arte de magia, ahí estaban ellos. Poppy suspiro de alegría respirando hondamente mientras disfrutaba de la brisa. Todo era perfecto.

-Maldición.- se quejó Ramón, ya que de alguna manera sus tijeras se atoraron en el papel y estaba forcejeando para sacarlas. Al fin y al cabo término rompiendo el papel, por lo que cogió otro y volvió a intentarlo.

Poppy río por lo bajo. De alguna forma pensó que Ramón aún seguía conservando algo de lo que era antes. Aun era un poco gruñón. De pronto recordó algo que no había pensado en mucho tiempo. Más de una vez había llegado a pensar que Ramón era un berteno, solo que más pequeño. Ambos eran amargados, aburridos y grises. Aunque al pensar que nunca lo vio intentar comerse a alguien, sus pensamientos se tranquilizaban.

Cada cierto tiempo lo pensaba o siempre terminaba sospechando de él. Sin embargo, todo fue desmentido cuando la dejó entrar a su refugio. Y nuevamente, cuando la salvo de esas arañas en su viaje. Después de todo los bertenos no eran capaces de ayudar de esa manera- o al menos eso pensaban hasta ese momento-. Pero, cuando de verdad todos sus locos pensamientos fueron desmentidos fue cuando estaban atrapados en el jarrón y lo escucho cantar.

En ese momento jamás se había sentido tan desesperanzada y triste en toda su vida. Hubiera esperado el apoyo de cualquiera, menos de él. Ante ese recuerdo, Poppy sonrió aún más. Ramón había cantado para hacerla sentir mejor a pesar de que había perdido el gusto por cantar y sobre todo lo que significaba para él.

Poppy consideraba que todo en su vida era casi perfecto, sobre todo ahora que los bertenos ya nos los querían comer. Todo era aun más que perfecto ya que no tenían que escapar. Incluso, después de todo lo vivido hasta Ramón se veía más alegre de lo normal. Eso estaba cerca de hacer su vida perfecta, ya que le deseaba lo mejor a todos. Su única excepción era que en realidad Ramón seguía atormentado por el recuerdo de su abuela, debido a ello no podía vivir en paz ni cantar teniendo su conciencia tranquila, al menos eso creía. No podía sentir que su vida era perfecta si alguien cercano como Ramón sufría en silencio.

Desde su punto de vista era una pena, porque podía notar que le gustaba cantar y se privó de ello debido a la mala experiencia que tuvo. Además, de verdad creía que Ramón cantaba muy bien. Sonrió nuevamente al recordar ese terrible momento en el jarrón. Nadie jamás había hecho algo así por ella.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le preguntó Ramón malhumorado al verla tan feliz a pesar de sus fallidos intentos con los recortes.

Al notar lo que su sonrisa podría ser malinterpretada habló rápidamente.-Solo recordaba que cantas muy bien.-explicó sin pensarlo.

Dejo de cortar para luego suspirar hastiado.-Ya te lo dije.- aclaro un poco molesto.- No voy a cantar en la fiesta.

Poppy se sobresaltó al creer que Ramón creyera que lo quería convencer de cantar en la fiesta.- No, no es eso.-le dijo rápidamente para explicar todo.-Simplemente estaba recordando. No te estoy pidiendo nada.

Ramón bajó la mirada sin prestarle atención a los recortes y a nada a su alrededor. Poppy se percató de la reacción de su amigo y al igual que él bajó la mirada hacia los papeles que sostenía. Aun eran un tanto extraños pero no tantos como los anteriores, podría mejorar más. Se acercó hacia Ramón y cogió uno de sus papeles.- Están mejores que los otros, pero intenta seguir una líneas más pareja.-dijo repasando los bordes del papel con sus tijeras.-Ves. Se ve mucho mejor.- levantó la vista hacia él, pero aún mantenía la misma mirada perdida y apesadumbrada.-Pero estas mejorando.-agregó en un intento para levantarle el ánimo.- No te pongas así.

Ramón, observa el recorte de papel apesadumbrado.-No es por los recortes.-musito afligido. De todas formas sabía que eso de los recortes no era lo suyo.

De inmediato, Poppy comprendió. Abrió su boca para hablarle, pero rápidamente se retracto. Tenía que hacer esto bien. Debía hacer lo posible para levemente antes de abordar el tema.-Ramón…-lo llamo.-...tienes toda la razón en sentirte mal por lo que ocurrió con tu abuela.-dijo suavemente sujetando su mano.-Pero no puedes sentirte culpable para siempre.

Este rompió el contacto enseguida, desviando la mirada hacia esos lejanos recuerdos que lo invaden incansablemente.- El berteno debió comerme a mi…-anuncio con total franqueza dejando completamente helada a Poppy.-...Cada vez que siento que puedo continuar, me siento tan culpable.-se lamento profundamente.-¿Como puedo estar tan tranquilo, si por mi culpa ella murió?.-Poppy no estaba segura si su vista la engañaba o si era solo un presentimiento, pero creía ver como la piel y cabello de Ramón perdían su color lentamente. De inmediato, hizo lo único que se le vino a la cabeza para evitar que él continuara pensando negativamente. Alzó su mano y de improviso le propino una fuerte bofetada.-¡Ay!-se quejó tocando su mejilla.-¿Porque fue eso?-le pregunto molesto.

-¡¿Crees que a tu abuela le gustaría verte así?!-le pregunto exaltadamente.

-¡Ella está muerta!-se lamentó al borde de las lágrimas.

Al ver esa reacción, Poppy aguanto lo mas que pudo en romper en llanto y se tomo unos segundos para pensar y explicar bien lo que iba a decir.- Tu abuela te salvo ¿No es así? ¿Por qué crees que lo hizo?-le preguntó a su amigo que aun mantenía la mirada perdida. Espero por su respuesta, sin embargo este ni se inmuto.- Porque te amaba.-respondió finalmente la princesa.-Y quería que siguieras viviendo una vida feliz y alegre, tal como lo habías hecho hasta ese momento. Se sacrifico para que tu tuvieras todo eso.-manifestó aún afectada por el estado de Ramón.- ¿Y cómo decidiste corresponderle después de todo?-le preguntó sintiendo cada vez más su dolor. En ese momento, todo en Ramón parecía haberse detenido; su respiración, su abrupto cambio de color, sus pensamientos. Quedó completamente inmóvil y desorientado.- Puedes permitirte ser feliz.-finalizó comprensiblemente.

Bajo la vista y dejó escapar un leve suspiro junto con un lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Apresuradamente se limpió con su brazo mientras asentía tímidamente.-Sera difícil.-logro articular.

Ella asintió aliviada. Repentinamente, se activó su colorida pulsera que indicaba la hora de abrazar.-Justo a tiempo…-lo abrazo mientras sonreía sutilmente. Suspiro aliviada ya que Ramón había accedido a intentarlo.-Sé que es difícil...-le dijo al recordar el momento en que ella misma perdió su color y la esperanza.-...pero yo lo pude superar gracias a tu apoyo. Ahora es mi turno de apoyarte hasta que lo logres.-Separó el abrazo y le sonrió demostrando todo su ánimo.

Ramón poco a poco llegó a sonreír levemente, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no se sentía tan solo. Suspiró hondamente como si esperara dejar atrás sus problemas para volver a ser como siempre había sido.- Lo intentaré…-dijo en un tono de voz más normal y no tan afligido.-Aunque dudo que pueda perdonarte por la bofetada.-le aclaro esto último.

-Oh si… lo siento.-sonrió Poppy apenada.- es que entre en pánico.

-No es una razón para golpear a alguien.-dijo con un poco mas de ánimo.

-Lo dice quien quería apuñalar a una nube.-le contrarresto Poppy

Pensó rápidamente en una respuesta, pero aun así no se le ocurrió nada. -Está bien, tu ganas.-admito Ramón.-aunque esa nube se lo merecía.- rio levemente por lo bajo. Sin embargo, nuevamente volvió a adoptar su carácter serio y reservado.- Mmm...Poppy…-dijo débilmente.

-Ven, vamos pegar los recortes por las ciudad.-lo interrumpió dando por terminado el tema. Recogió todos los recortes, incluyendo los de Ramón y se encaminó hacia la calle principal para decorarla.

Ramón se adelantó para alcanzarla y camino a su lado.-¿Segura que quieres usar los mis recortes?-le pregunto.-Son horribles.

-No tanto, aunque aun puedes mejorar.-le respondió Poppy. Como siempre era muy positiva.Él sonrió irónicamente, no creía que podría mejorar en los recortes, sinceramente era más difícil de lo que Poppy lo hacía parecer.

Ambos caminaron por la mayoría de la ciudad pegando los recortes. Mientras continuaban caminando en su recorrido se comenzaron a unir Grandulón, Dj Suki, Cooper, Diamantino, Satin y Seda, quienes traían consigo más recortes que Poppy había hecho el día anterior.

Entre tanto todos trabajaban juntos, Poppy observó de reojo a Ramón y sonrió aliviada al notar que parecía tener un color normal y no grisáceo como antes. Viéndolo ahora, hablando y compartiendo con sus amigos, supuso que siempre le hizo falta convivir con los demás trolls. Esperaba que él mismo se percatara de lo bien que le hace estar rodeado de amigos. -Vamos, aun queda muchos recortes que pegar.-dijo aun más animada corriendo hacia el siguiente sitio a ser decorado. Todo debía estar en su lugar para cuando inicie la fiesta.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ya era de noche y la fiesta estaba en su apogeo. Todos estaban reuniéndose acerca del escenario principal y el ahora mejorado y decorado árbol troll. En su interior un grupo de trolls, dirigidos por Poppy estaban a punto de salir para cantar.

-Recuerden, como lo practicamos-dijo la princesa trolls dando las últimas palabras de ánimo a sus amigos.-¡Sera la mejor presentación del mundo!

-¡Sí!-exclamaron todos alegremente.

Ramón los observaba a unos metros. Estaba decidido en ir hacia ellos, solo se tomo unos segundos para que ellos dejaran de gritar de alegría. Suspiró hondamente una y otra vez hasta que por fin se atrevió a acercarse valientemente. Carraspeo tímidamente para llamar su atención.-Ramón ¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunto Poppy al percatarse de su presencia.

-¿Todavía necesitan a alguien que sustituya a Arroyín?-pregunto a todos los presentes.

-¿Es en serio?-preguntó Poppy inconscientemente, a pesar de que sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta. No por nada él estaba ahí. Ramón solo asintió divertido por la reacción de todos.-¡Genial!-dijo Poppy dando saltitos repetidas vez.

-Empezamos en 10, 9 ,8…-anunció un trolls que controlaba un reflector de luz.

Mientras todos corrían animadamente a sus posiciones, Poppy se acercó a Ramón para dar darle un corto resumen de lo que van a hacer.-Escucha, la letra no es muy difícil. Las estrofas se repiten mucho. Solo trata de seguirnos.-aclaro antes de girarse en dirección al escenario para dar inicio a la función.

-Poppy…-la llamo. Esta apenas logró voltear cuando sin previo aviso recibió un abrazo por parte de Ramón. Normalmente, le gustaba los abrazos y las sorpresas, por lo que un abrazo sorpresa era fantástico. Sin embargo, un abrazo sorpresa por parte de Ramón la sorprendió a tal punto que no fue capaz de reaccionar.-Gracias.-le dijo levemente al oído. Ni Siquiera le dio tiempo para pensar en que responder, cuando rápidamente este se separo de ella al mismo tiempo en que se levantó el telón del escenario junto con la pista musical.

Los cantos comenzaron a hacerse notar progresivamente, integrando las voces de los trolls sucesivamente. Aun sin responder, Poppy solo permaneció de pie en el escenario observando cómo sus amigos e incluso Ramón daban inicio al espectáculo.

Sintió como Ramón tomó su mano y se movía deslizándose levemente. Ella alzó la mirada tímidamente con un leve sonrojo. Sin embargo, la mirada preocupada de Ramón le hizo notar a su alrededor que tanto ella como él eran los únicos que no estaban haciendo los pasos, claro después de todo no los sabía. Finalmente, sacudió su cabeza volviendo en sí. Se incorporó al show extrayendo de su pequeña campana y su mazo, marcando el compás de la melodía y los pasos a medida que cantaba lado a lado con Ramón.

Observó plácidamente a su amigo, quien poseía un hermoso color azul y un cabello fantásticamente envidiable al estar bajo la luz de luna. Pero lo mejor de todo es que se veía feliz. Estaba feliz. Feliz de verdad.

Sabía que Ramón lo podría superar, y probablemente en algún momento vuelva a caer producto de sus sentimientos, sin embargo ella estaría ahí para apoyarlo cuando eso ocurra. Sentía un alma muy sensible en él, por lo cual lo ocurrido en ese instante era un gran paso para Ramón y también era suficiente para ella.

Sus miradas se cruzaron y ambos sonrieron alegremente al estar compartiendo ese momento juntos. Este era el final de un día perfecto. Y el inicio de una feliz vida juntos con todos los trolls, sus nuevos amigos bertenos y el nuevo y feliz Ramón, con quien esperaba que tuviera más días alegres y perfectos.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Y fin tan tan…**

 **Cuando termine de escribir esto me di cuenta de que es el primer fic no yaoi que escribo ajaja (aparte de un crossover de como entrenar a tu dragon y brave, que solo tenia una pareja gay,pero ese no le he terminado, asi q no cuenta)  
Bueno pues, espero que lo hayan disfrutado ^_^**

 **En este caso, no creo haber escrito algo tan terrible como para que me llueva arena :v pero como siempre digo, las sugerencias y amenazas de muerte son bienvenidas.**

 **Bye bye**


End file.
